The truth is at hogwarts
by Malinda Beatle
Summary: Neva just transfered to hogwarts after her mother died. She is in search of the truth and finds more. I own just the plot. Please read and review. Some violance will happen. It is better to read it becaues I suck at Summarys! I take any type of review. I
1. The new girl

**To my wonderful readers: As much as I would like to say I own the wonderful world of Harry Potter I can't! I do not own them what so ever just the idea of my story! **

**Note**_: I wrote this story before I read Half Blood Prince so some of it might be not right. Please be nice! _

Ch 1. The New Girl

A girl carelessly bumped into Harry Potter at King's Cross Station on Platform 9¾. She wore a black pleated skirt and a white button up shirt and had short dark red hair.

"Oh! Pardon me!" she said very politely. 'I have never been here before. I'm not use to new places so it's kind of strange, you know?"

"What-school-do-you-go-to?" Ron asked as if she didn't speak English.

"I don't go to school yet. Well I did in America till my mom passed, but I transferred to Hogwarts. My father should be here soon."

"Who is you're father?" Harry asked.

"Oh! How rude of me, going on and on about myself and you don't even know my name," she smiled. "My name is Neva Hagrid."

"That's right and you be proud of you name," a monstrous voice said.

Everyone turned around.

"Daddy!" Neva jumped into the giants arms. "It's so wonderful to see you!"

"It's wonderful to see you too!" he set her down. "Let me look at you. My how have you grown. Are you ready for school? Have everything you need?"

"Yes." She pointed to her trunk

"Good. Now let me introduce you to your new school mates. This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley."

"What do we have here?" an evil voice said.

"What do you want ferret?" Hermione asked in a stern way.

"You say that so coldly Mudblood! Last year you were screaming my name. OH Malfoy!" he mocked.

"In your dreams! She would never let you touch her!" Harry said standing up for his girl.

"Keep telling yourself that Potter!" he said turning to Neva. "Miss I'm Draco Malfoy!"

"Neva Hagrid." She shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Neva, you stay away from him. He is trash!" Hagrid said angrily.

"I did not come here for you to call me trash!" He yelled, "I came here to tell Granger that Professor McGonagall would like to see us, to discuss our situation."

"What are you talking about?" she asked looking puzzled.

"We're head boy and girl!" he said with a smile.

"Meaning what?" Harry asked.

"We get to live together! Well common rooms anyway."

"We shall see about that." She stated stomping off.

"So Neva tell me about yourself." Draco asked.

"I'm not telling you anything." She smiled and started to walk away.

"I'll find you later!" he said as he walked away after Hermione.

"Neva you must be going, the train will be leaving soon." Hagrid stated, "Have a good trip. I'll see you at school."

She gave him a hug. "I'll see you at school Dad!" She grabbed her trunk and fallowed Harry and Ron on the train.

They found a compartment however it was not empty, two people were making out.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled, "what do you think you're doing!"

"Give me a break!" she yelled back, "you know that I'm going out will Neville!"

"I'm so telling Mom what you have been doing!" He replied.

"Then I'll tell Mom that you were doing it with Cho in the bathroom while we were on vacation!" she said crossing her arms.

"Alright Gin you win!" he stated sitting down on the other side of the compartment and pouted.

Neva introduced herself to Neville and Ginny.

"I didn't even know Hagrid had a daughter!" Ginny stated. "How come you don't look like him?"

"Ginny!" Harry yelled.

"It's okay Harry. My mother was a human and I guess I took after her."

"What a load of rubbish!" Hermione said as she came in the compartment.

"I have to live with that evil slime ball."

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"Well as head boy and girl we have to live together well, just in the common room, but I still think its messed up even if it is tradition!"

Neva rolled her eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Hermione

"Yes I did. I think it's stupid to get up set its just a common room! It's not like you're going to spend much time there anyway!"

"She has a point Hermione." Harry stated.

"Who's side are you on Harry?" she yelled.

"I'm just saying she is right."

"I'm going to go look around." Neva said walking out the door.

She waked for a little bit till she saw a fat boy running in front of her.

"Neva!" he yelled. He stopped running.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Malfoy sent me to get you." He said breathing hard.

"Oh well. Lead the way." She smiled.

"I'm Crabbe." He said as they walked.

She nodded. They got to a compartment at the end and entered.

"Here she is mate." Crabbe grunted. Draco looked up

"Neva, please come in and sit down." He signaled for her to sit across from him. "So how are you?"

"I'm okay I guess. You?" She smiled.

"Very well now that you're here!" he smiled back.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." He said sitting up.

"Is it true what they say?" she asked getting uneasy.

"Is what true?" he said with anger and fear in his eyes.

"Never mind. It's stupid."

"No! I know what you want to know!" He stood up and yelled, "you want to know if my father is a death eater! Yes!" he started to cry.

Crabbe and Goyle got up to leave. Neva fallowed.

"Neva, please don't go. I'm sorry I just had a really bad summer." He said sitting down once more.

"I don't mean to up set you Draco." She said looking at him. "I just wanted to know if it is true that you are the Sex god of Slythren?"

He laughed.

"That is what they say. I only really been with three girls, but I guess they really liked it. Other girls said they slept with me I think they just wanted to be popular thinking that would help. It just made them and me look like sluts!"

They sat talking about funny things that had happened over the past five years.

"Neva!" someone from the door yelled. "What are you doing here? And with him?"

"Get out of here Weasley!" Draco looked at the door with rage.

"No! I'm saving Neva from you!"

"I don't need saving! I'm fine Ron!" she yelled.

"No you're not!" he said grabbing her arm.

"Ron let go of me!" she commanded.

"Weasley you have two seconds to let her go or I'm going to hit you!" Draco said with fire in his eyes.

He let her go. "I'm going beat you up Malfoy!"

"I would love to see you try!" he said getting in his face. "Neva, you should get out of here!"

She hesitated. "Please?" She nodded.

She walked out and back to her original compartment.

"Neva, are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Ron and Draco are just fighting." She replied sitting down.

"I have to stop them!" Harry said standing up.

"No you wont!" Hermione commanded. Harry sat back down.

"Ron was running his mouth first!" Neva told them.

They all well going back to what they were doing before. Neva sat in silence the rest of the trip, thinking of Draco.


	2. Welcome to your new house

Ch. 2 Welcome to Your New Home

Neva jumped off the carriage and fallowed the rest of her classmates to the Great Hall. But was stopped by a thin witch.

"Ah Miss Hagrid." It was Professor McGonagall. "If you come with I'll let you go first in being sorted into your house."

"Thank you." She smiled.

They walked into the Great Hall and listened to the sorting hat his song. McGonagall walked up and called out Neva.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled.

Everyone in her new house clapped. She sat down next to Ginny.

After a while everyone was all set in their houses. Professor Dumbledore got up and said, "Welcome back everyone and all you new students. I hope you've all had a wonderful summer and are excited to learn." Everyone clapped. "I'm looking forward to this year with all of you. So now let's feast!" plates appeared out of no where as usual.

Out of the corner of Harry's eye, he saw Professor Snape, his least favorite teacher.

"I knew he was a pervert!" he said aloud.

"What?" Hermione asked. "Who?"

"Snape!" he replied. "He hasn't stopped looking at Neva since she was called up."

"That's creepy" Ginny said getting the shivers.

"Which one is he?" Neva asked.

"The one with the crooked nose and black shabby hair."

She turned to look. Their eyes met, but he quickly looked away. She kept looking a him to see if he would look back. He did. She smiled and waved. He smirked and nodded.

"He seems harmless." she thought, "Yet creepy. Something is familiar about him."

"Hermione where is your dorm." Harry asked in a whispered.

"The tenth floor, in the north tower. My room is on the left upstairs." she whispered back. "The password is, egg beater. Tell it to the old gray wizard in blue."

After dinner everyone left the Great Hall and headed for their common rooms. Neva walked with Ginny talking about events of the previous year causing people to end up in Azkaban. Soon they can to the fat pink lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Owlinaban." Neville replied.

The frame swung open allowing everyone to go in. Ginny led Neva to their bedroom.

"Welcome to your new home!" she said.

"Thanks I'm sure I'll like it here."

"Ginny!" Ron yelled up the stairs. "Have you seen Harry?"

"Do I look like his mother?" she yelled back to him. "I'm sure he is with Hermione."

They went about unpacking. Neva placed a photo of a woman dancing in a garden of roses.

"Who is that?" Ginny asked.

"My mother." she replied. "She died five months ago."  
"Oh! I'm very sorry Neva!" Ginny said looking sad at her new friend.

"Oh it's okay. Don't worry about it." She said waving her hands, "I know she is in a better place looking down on me."

As they finished unpacking Neva decided she would go for a walk. She walked all about looking for the Head Dorm. As she stepped on the ninth floor she heard a boy moaning. She slowly inched around the corner to see a brunette girl kneeling in front of a boy with a green tie whose hand was on the back of her head .

"Blaise, you know Potter will kill you if you're caught!" said a familiar voice in the shadows.

"Draco!" The boy jumped, "you shouldn't just sneak up on people like that!"

"Don't worry about Harry, Malfoy!" the girl said fixing the boy and turning around. It was Hermione.

"If Potter would just give the girl what she wants she wouldn't have to come to me!" the boy saw with a grin.

"And if Malfoy would've said no. I really wanted him!" she replied.

"What ever Granger!" he said walking toward the stairs.

Neva panicked. She ran as fast as she could down the flight of stairs.

"Hold it Neva!" Draco said running after her and grabbing her arm.

"I didn't mean to spy!" she pleaded.

"I know you were looking for me right?" he said letting her go.

"Well yes. I mean no. Well kind of." She said stumbling over her thoughts.

Foot steps came toward them. It was Hermione and the boy. Draco introduced them.

"What are you doing out anyway?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted to look around." She replied. "So tell me how long have to been cheating on Harry?"

"Come on Neva! Don't tell him please! I just have had a crush on Blaise for a while!" she wined.

"Tell you what. I wont tell Harry if you start being nicer to me! Every since the day I have met you, you have been nothing but a mean bitch to me!" she said getting in her face.

"Fine you win!" she turned to Blaise, "I have to go." She kissed him goodbye and nodded to Draco and Neva.

"Would you like to come with us?" Draco asked. "We are going to Quidditch practice."

"I'll walk with you, but I guess I'll go see my father." She smiled, "Thanks for the offer though."

They walked together till they came to a fork and they went their separate ways.

As she walked to the hut, she thought what she had seen Hermione doing.

"Why would she doing that out in the open where anyone can see?" she thought to herself. "She makes no sense." She said aloud.

"Who doesn't?" a voice said straddling her.

She jumped and turned about. "Dad, you scared me!"

"Sorry." He said patting her head. "What were you pondering?"

"Oh nothing." She smiled. "So are we still going to have tea?"

"Neva, I'm sorry I forgot. I invited some friends to come and play card."

"Oh well. Some other time than. I guess I'll just go to bed. Night Dad."

She walked away slowly then after the hut door was closed she ran to the pitch.

As she entered she was ambushed by Peeves. He threw eggs and other rotten food at her causing her to get all gross and slimy.

She ran as fast as her leg would take her till she stopped at the lake. She started to cry. She looked at herself in lake. She started to cry.

"Aahh! This is so gross!" she yelled.

She looked around to make sure no one was around. She took off her robe and shoes, and looked once more.

"Coast is clear." She thought continuing to undress till she was in her undergarments. She stood up and looked around once more. She felt as though she was being watched by someone or by something.

A worm like thing was moving on shore toward her foot. It wrapped around her ankle and pulled, causing her to hit her head on a rock. The thing pulled her in to the water. She tried to reach out to something, but the pain of her head was too much. She passed out.

"Rictorsempera!" a boys voice yelled.

The beast let go. Neva was pulled out of the water on the shore. Her rescuer wrapped her in a robe and gathered her egg covered cloths and picked her up and placed her in the broom as to which the person was flying on.


	3. The hero revealed in more ways then one

Ch. 3 The Hero Reveled in More Ways Than One 

Neva woke up in a room of red. The bed in which she was laying on was bigger than her four-poster bed. This bed was a wonderful canopy bed with gold poles and crushed velvet blankets of deep red. She stretched to see she was wearing a white over shirt that had long sleeves. She lifted the blanket to see she wasn't wearing her underpants, but green and black plaid boxers.

"What's going on?" She thought.

She looked to her right and was an open window with a black armchair next to it. Leaning on the chair was a Nimbus 2001 broom. In front of her was an oak dresser with a mirror. The mirror showed the refection of two doorways. One had light coming from it and someone moving around. She looked to her left to see a really cute butt.

"Nice butt!" she said out loud.

The person turned around freaked out. She looked away.

"Neva, how dare you look at me in this state!" It was Draco.

"I almost saw it all!" she said laughing.

He closed the door to get dressed.

"I'm sorry, Draco." she said.

"Don't worry about it!" he yelled though the door.

She sat up and looked around some more.

"I'm surprised you didn't wake up when I got you out of the water."

"I hit my head." She said getting out of bed and walking over to the dresser looking in the mirror to examine her face. She felt the bump on her head.

"I know it saw you" he yelled.

"I knew someone was watching me!" she shook her head. She noticed the objects on top. One of which was hair clip with a snake on it and purple stones. She picked it up and examined it.

"I'm sorry to have watched you!"

"It's quite alright. Thank you for saving me by the way." she stated, "If you didn't come I'd be dead!"

He walked out of the closet seeing over the dresser.

"Is this from one of your girlfriends? she asked showing the clip.

He ran over and grabbed it out of her hand and shoving her back on the bed.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry." She said looking into his face of rage.

"This was my mother's! It is one of the only things I have of hers!" he set it back in its place. "Never ever touch that! If you would've broken it I would've.. I don't know what I would have done!"

She stood up and walked over to him. He was crying.

"He killed her!" he said with his hands in his head.

"Who? She asked.

"My father killed the only person that ever loved me. My mother was wonderful. She always stood up to him!" he paused. "He was going to the Ministry when Harry was ticked into going. My mother tried to stop him. He killed her with curses." He cried harder and fell to the floor.

Neva held him and rubbed the back of his head.

"I found her barely alive! I held her and told her to hang on. She died in my arms."

She held him tighter.

"I am going to kill him." He yelled causing Neva to let go. He stood up and went to the closet.

Neva fallowed out curiosity. He reached on a shelf and took down a sward.

"The sward of the Malfoy's." he told her taking it out of the holder. "It's been in my family for over 100 years!"

The sward had a solid gold handle with an M carved on it. The sward itself had the words "Pure Blood" carved in it.

"I'm going to kill him with this!" he stated placing it back in the closet.

"Draco, that's crazy you too will end up in Askaban! She said, "I know you're in pain!"

"You know nothing of pain. My mother was taken from me!" he yelled.

"My mother too was taken! Five months ago! And at least you know who your father is!" she yelled back with tears in her eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about Hagrid is your father!" he stated.

"No, he is not my real father. I found out while my mother was in the hospital. She wrote it in her will. He was just a good friend, Hagrid I mean. They didn't want me to know who he was. They kept it from me all these years!"

"Neva, I'm sorry to have been so mean to you." He told her walking closer to her. "You saved my life Draco, I can't be mad at you." She said getting closer to him.

They moved really close to each other. He raised his arms to grab her waste. She stood on her Tipp toes and stared to place her head on his shoulder.

_Bang! bang! bang!_

They jumped back.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled through the door, "I heard yelling. Who is in there with you?"

"Someone just flew to my window. They are gone now." He lied breathing heavily. "That scared me." He whispered.

"Me too."

They heard foot steps.

"I think I better go." She said looking around. "Where are my cloths?"

"Oh, yeah. I had a house elf take them to be cleaned last night." He told her. "You could borrow one of my robes to ware to your dorm."

She laughed.

"What's so funny?" he said smirking.

"I'm just thinking of everyone's faces when they see me walk into the dorm with Your robe on!"

He laugh too. He walked over to the closet and handed her a robe. When she put it on, the sleeves went past her hands.

"So, how do I look?" she asked

"Very cute!" he smiled, "You look like a little kid!"

"You're just jealous!" she mocked walking over to him. "I'm dead sexy!" she opened the robe then ran over to the bed jumping on it. "Take me now oh great sexy god!"

He ran over her. She jumped off and fell backward.

"Are you okay?" he asked jumping over the bed and landing next to her.

She just laughed. "I have to go. Thanks for the robe Draco."

"No problem." He said helping her up. "What class do you have first?"

"Potions I think."

"Snape can be an ass to people outside of Slythrin. But I do think that I can get him to be nice to you. He'll listen to me."

"Thanks Draco!"

"No problem." He walked over to the door and looked out. "Granger!" He yelled.

"What are you doing"

"I'm checking if the coast is clear." He said looking around. "If she sees you she'll tell your father you were in my room. Okay you can go. I'll see you in the dungeons."

"Bye Draco!" she smiled.

She walked all the way to her common room. As she walked in the portrait hold Ron was walking out.

"What are you warring?" he asked look puzzled.

"What oh this. Goodness! I have the wrong robe!" she acted dumb. "I feel ashamed!"

"Don't worry about it. You can ware one of my robes if you would like?" Ron told her with a smiled.

"Oh no that won't be necessary. I have another robe upstairs." She said walking up to her room.

She took of Draco's cloths and got her cloths out of her trunk. She got dressed and fixed her hair so it was half up and half down.

"I wonder." She thought putting Draco robe back on. "I look so much better in green!" She posed in the mirror. Footsteps came from the stairs.

She quickly hid Draco's cloths in her trunk.

"Neva, where were you last night?" It was Ginny already for class.

"I slept at my dad's house." She lied.

"Don't forget class starts at nine." She said looking puzzled.

"What time is it now?"

"8:40."

"I think I'll go get some breakfast." She said running out of the room, leaving Ginny in the dust.

She ran the whole way till she got to Draco's room.

"Neva, how did you get in?" a voice said from behind her.

"Oh Hermione! That is your room. I was wondering if I could borrow a book from you?"

"I guess. What one?"  
"Do you have any historical books."

"Yeah let me get it for you" she walked back in to her room.

"Neva!" a voice whispered. She turned. "What are you doing back here?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to get some breakfast or walk with me to class because I didn't know where the dungeons were."

"Yeah that sounds fine." He said walking out of his room.

"I found it!" Hermione said coming out of her room once more. "How long do you intend t borrow it?"

"Oh the book never mind Hermione. I have to get going." She said running out with Draco.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it." She said smiling and holding his arm.

_She is so pretty! He thought._


	4. Oh Snape

Ch 4 OH SNAPE! (like oh Snap!)

A/N This chapter is not really what I wanted however I do give clues about what is coming later in the story and some truths (hint hint). I just hope all you wonderful people who have read it don't leave me because of this story. I just have a sour chapter.

AND NOW on with to story.

Neva walked down to the dungeons looking for the potions class when she bumped in to Professor Snape.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I'm looking for." she paused and looked up, "your classroom, Professor."

He looked at her as if she were a ghost.

"I'm Neva Hagrid, sir" she said binding down in to a for of a curtsy.

"Yes, Miss Hagrid, I know who you are. Your mother and I were very good friends." he smiled, "I enjoyed her company while she was at school with me and even after we left Hogwarts. She was very wonderful and will be deeply missed."

"Yes, very much so." she said looking kind of sad.

"I shall show you to my class room." he held out a hand to lead the way.

They walked a few feet till they came to the room.

"You may sit where you like. However my house tends to sit on the left while Gryffindor sits on the right." he said pointing to some of the students already in the room. "just in case you don't like my house. Gryffindors tend to not like my house, for reasons a sure they have told you."

"I only really met four. I can't pass judgment on the whole house without knowing them. The ones I have met, are very nice to me especially Draco."

"You've gotten close with Mr. Malfoy?" he looked crocked.

"Not really close!" she yelled think of the night before, "but he is very nice to me. Everyone says I should stay away from him." She said looking kind of puzzled and wanting information at the same time.

"Does it bother you that his father is a death eater?" he asked looking at her eyes.

"No, sir!" she smiled, "I know that he is nothing like his father. He feels things. And his father would be better to get out. Any one who is willing to get out of that mess is okay by me!"

"You sound just like your mother." he smiled. "I must go run a quick task before I start class. If you would excuse me Miss. Hagrid."

She nodded. He walked out the door. Draco walked in, shortly fallowed by Crabb and Goyal who were huffing and puffing in.

"Neva, I'm glad you found the classroom alright." Draco said giving her a one armed hug.

"Yes, thank you." She said hugging him back.

"Shall we then." he said placing his arm on the small of her back.

They walked to the front of the room and sat down. A pug looking girl ran in just as Neva got her bag on the desk.

"DRACO!" she yelled. She ran over to him, "how could you?"

"How could I what?" he said looking sarcastic.

"You're sitting with a half-breed!" she stated pointing at Neva. "She is dirty and fowl. She is ugly and stupid."

"Now just wait one fucking minute." Draco yelled getting to his feet. "How dare you call her all those horrible names! You do not know her!"

"After all we have been through you are going to ditch me for that filth!" she yelled backing up.

"What the fuck have we been through?" he said. "You put me through hell for the past 5 years! And you felt the right to be a whore!"

"I'm not a whore!" she yelled.

"So sleeping with all of the Quidditch guys on every team doesn't make you a whore?" he replied.

"Mr. Malfoy." Snape said walking in. "Please keep your personal life out of my class. I don't think the class really wants to be involved in your teen drama. Now sit down before I give you detention."

Draco sat back down. Neva fallowed suite.

"Why aren't you sitting with me?" Pansy whispered to him.

"If you don't shut up I am gonna kick you ugly ass!" Neva said before Draco could answer, "I just met you and I can't stand you!"

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Pansy began

"I do dare! So why don't you just sit down and shut up!" Neva said in a smart ass way.

Snape just smiled. Everyone else laughed. No one ever stood up to Pansy like that.

"Today we are going to make a levitation serum. Right now a too tired to even to tell you what it is called." Snape said, "You know what class you can just make you own. Any old one in the book. I don't even care if you have a partner."

They all started to work. Draco took out his book and looked in the glossary.

"We don't need it." she said taking the book and putting it on the table.

"Why?" he said looking puzzled.

"I made up my own before in a competition. I was the champ of my school in potions."

"Misss Hagrid, did I hear you correctly?" Snape asked.

"Yes, sir." she answered.

"You could probably teach Mr. Malfoy something." he added and walked away trying to hide his smile.

By the end of class Neva and Draco were already levitating, fallowed by Hermione and Ron. Everyone else either messed up and ended up sick or couldn't find one.

"What class do you have next?" Draco asked.

"Divinations. You?" she replied.

"I have Creatures class."

"I'll see you later at dinner?" she looked in to his blue eyes. "You have nice eyes."

"You have nice eyes too."

"Don't tell my dad we have been hanging out."

"Why not? We could always tell him that you spent the night together." he said with a grin.

"That sounds good." she said looking serous, "If you want my dad's giant side to come out. His face will go purple and he'll ripe you to shreds."

"I'll keep my mouth shut then." he said looking like he just shit himself.


	5. Crystal Ball

**Ch. 5: Crystal Ball **

Neva climbed the ladder in the tower and walked into Divination class.

"Neva, how wonderful it is to see you in the physical world!" Professor Trelawney said looking through her coke bottle glasses. "I see happy tidings in your future dear!"

"Thank you Professor." Neva smiled and walked to a seat by Harry and Ron.

She just sat in the seat just listening to everyone's conversations and laughing at things people would even say out loud.

"I can't believe we got stuck in her class." Ron said to Harry.

"I just hope she doesn't predict I will die in 6 months." Harry said laughing.

"She does seem like a quack!" Neva said. "She says I have "happy tidings" in my future. I don't know. She just seems out of it!"

The three of them laughed and talked about how crazy people get after hearing some "prophecies".

"Today we are going to review crystal balls." She stated. "Carry on."

Everyone got up and got a ball. As Neva peered into hers she saw a hooded figure gliding over to her. The figure was holding what looked like a whip. The next thing she saw was a girl chained to a brick wall.

"YOU SLUT! YOU ARE A FLITHY HALF BREED! YOU ARE SCUM. YOU SLUT!" The figured yelled out of the ball. Whipping the girl.

"Please! No! Stop!" the girl yelled in pain.

Neva screamed at the sight of the girl realizing it was her.

She got up so fast causing the ball to fall to the ground with a crash!

"Miss Hagrid, is every thing alright?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"I just don't feel good all of a sudden." she said running out of the class.

Neva ran as fast as her legs would take her. She ran all the way down to her fathers hut and banged on the door. No answer. She heard voices coming from the forest. The ran into it.

"Neva! What are you doing out of class?" Hagrid asked.

"I can't take divinations!" she yelled.

"Did she tell you you're going to die?"

"No. I just see no point." She said seeing Draco out of the corner of her eye.

"Alright." He said looking strange then went back to what he was doing before.

She walked over to Draco. He looked concerned.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I can't tell you here." She replied looking around.

"Let's go for a walk." He took her hand.

She told him everything she saw.

"I sounds creepy. Did you ever see the person's face in the crystal ball?"

"No. Not at all. I heard his voice. But just the look of terror on my face was more than I needed to see."

"I'm sorry you saw the Neva." He said looking pale.

"It's okay. I'll be alright. I'm glad I can tell you things and you don't laugh at me."

"What kind of guy would I be if I did if I laughed at you?"

"An asshole!"

They both laughed.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked.

"Yes. You can tell me anything."

"Even though I just met you yesterday, I think I like you a lot."

"I think I like you too." She smiled. "I mean we already sent the night together."

"Nothing happened!" he said loud.

"I know!" she said covering up his mouth. She replaced her hand with her mouth kissing him.

"We better get back." She said when she ended the kiss.

"""""""

Later that night Neva didn't see Draco in the Great Hall for dinner.

"He did look a little pale earlier." She thought.

She decided to fix him a plate of food for to take to his room.

When she entered to dorm, she could hear moaning from up stairs. She walked up the stairs slowly. The sound was coming from Draco's room. She listened to the door.

"Oh! Faster!" the girl yelled. " Draco!"

Neva droped the plate of food and ran out of the dorm. She ran down the grand staircase and bumped in to Draco.

"Neva! I'm very glad to see you!" he said smiling.

"You are the world's biggest asshole I have ever met!" she said with tear filled eyes. "I thought you said you liked me. And you lied to me!"

"Neva, what are you talking about?"

"I was just in your room to bring you a plate of food because I was worried when you weren't there and I heard you fucking some chick!" she yelled.

"What?" he said looking puzzled. "Neva, I haven't been in my room all evening."

She looked him over realizing he was wearing his quidditch uniform.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry Draco!" she said with her check turning red.

"It's okay." He grabbed her hand. "I'd like to see who the hell is fucking in my bed."

They ran back up to Draco's room. He kicked down the door with a huge BANG!

The two people stopped abruptly. It was Pansy and Goyal.

"OH! Draco! I'm so sorry you had to see this." She said pushing Goyal to the floor.

"It is you who will be sorry slut!" he replied running over to her and pulling her out of the bed. He slapped her then grabbed her wrist. "Stay the fuck away from my room and away from Neva!"

"Draco, what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" he yelled. "You are nothing but a slut and a whore and you fuck everything we could have had up! I like Neva now! Just leave me a lone."

"I am gonna tell your father!" she yelled getting out of his grip.

"What is he gonna do he's in Azakban!" he yelled after her. "As for you Goyal, you leave my name out of your little whores mouths. And stay out of my room!"

Goyal just nodded and left.

"That's so gross." Neva said. "I don't think I will ever sit on your bed ever again!"

"I'll see to it that it is washed."

"I hope so! It's very comfy." She smiled.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" he asked looking at little box on the dresser.

"What do you have in mind?" she replied.

"Here. I'll show you!" he grabbed the box and took it to the common room by the fire place which was out. Neva fallowed.

"Get in." he said.

She fallowed orders and he fallowed her in with a hand full of powder from the box.

"Malfoy Manor!" he yelled throwing down the powder.

With a flash of fire they were gone!


	6. Malfoy Manor

**Ch 6: Malfoy Manor**

With a burst of fire, they appeared in a very dark house.

"Draco, I've gonna blind!" Neva yelled.

"It's alright." He said taking out his wand. "Lumos."

The room lit up and showed a huge table that was long enough to extend the whole length of the room. Neva guessed it was the dining room.

"Come on. I'll show you around." He took her hand and led her down a hallway to the entry hall. The room was in shambles. "We use to have house elves, but I dismissed them all."

"Why?" she asked.

"I just wanted to be alone. And I went crazy and trashed the house. I didn't want any thing to remind me of my father."

He continued to show her the rest of the downstairs. All of the paintings had a face ripped out.

They continued up the stairs. The halls forked out to their left and right. Draco led them to the east wing.

"What is down the other hall?" she asked pointing.

"Just storage. I don't want to go there." He said turning pale.

"But why?" she asked.

"I just don't!" he yelled.

"Sorry." She said looking down.

"No, I'm sorry. I hate how I have my father's temper." He looked in a mirror at the beginning of the hall. "I hate that I look just like him. People know me just by looking at me that I'm his son."

They continued to walk. He stopped at a door and opened it.

"This is my room." He smiled. His room had a wooden bed with green bedding. The walls had plaid wall paper.

"It's very nice." She said sitting on the bed, "I could sleep here! Is better then the bed at school."

Draco smiled but looked at the clock. "I have to go. I have a meeting with all the prefects. You can stay here if you would like, but I have to ask you not to go in the west wing. I just don't want things to freak you out. There might be a house elf left that I forgot to get rid of."

"I guess I can stay. I think the old place could be cleaned."

"That would be fine. Just be careful." He said kissing her cheek.

They walked out the room and toward the stairs.

"If you get sick of being here," he said walking down the stairs, "there is some floo powder in the kitchen."

She nodded. After she heard a poof of the fire she moved over toward the west wing. She took her wand out, and threw it down the hall.

"Oops. It just jumped out of my hand." She ran after it and walked down the hall.

At the end of the hallway stood two high doors. She opened them. The entire room was made of brick. Some chains lined the walls.

"This is the room from the crystal ball." She said aloud.

She continued to look over the room. One wall had lots of what looked like blood on it.

"I can't believe you would come here after I asked you not to.!" It was Draco

"Draco, I'm sorry." She ran over to him. "If you tell me not to do something, I feel like I have to. I'm just like my mother."

"I just want you to get out! NOW!" he yelled. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall.

"Draco, please stop. You're hurting me!" She cried trying to break free from his grip.

"I never what to see you again!" he said shoving her in the fire place and grabbing the floo powder. "Gryffindor Common Room: Hogwarts." He yelled throwing the powder.

Neva disappeared in the blast of fire and ended up on the floor in the common room where Draco wanted.

"Where did you come from?" Ginny asked getting off of the couch.

"HELL!" Neva said getting up from the floor and running up stairs.

Back a Malfoy Manor, Draco reached out to the fire realizing what he had done, but it was too late, she was gone. He sat on the floor hoping she would come back and it would be alright.

"Neva please! I'm so sorry!" He said aloud crying himself to sleep.

_A/N _Ok I know he sounds like a baby. But he really wants to change. Btw I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters just the plot. Please read and review. I do like any type of feed back! And I mean any!


	7. Everything will be fine now

**I do not own anything other that the plot! and the character Neva! other that enjoy the story and please please please review i like any kind freed back!**

Ch 7: Everything will be fine now!

"You fucked up big time!" a voice said.

Draco awoke to see Blase standing over him. He was still in the kitchen on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sleepily.

"To collect you for school!" he said with a dah tone.

"OH shit! What time is it?" he yelled getting up franticly.

"Never mind that. I told Professor Snape you were going to be late." he said putting his hands up.

"Thanks" he replied calming down sitting on the table.

"What did you do to Neva last night?"

"I yelled at here!" he said looking at the fire place. "I told her not to go in to the west wing and she went anyway." he sighed, "I guess seeing that place brought back so many bad memories, I just freaked!"

"What do you intend to about it? I know you want to make it up to her."

"I do! I don't know what to do. She is one of the nicest people that I have met in a long time." he said brushing the hair out of his face.

Back at school Neva went to the head dorm and stopped before she said the password. She couldn't bring herself to go see if Draco came back. She just walked away.

"Neva!" Hermione said coming out of the dorm. "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to check if Draco was here." Neva felt no point in lying.

"No, he is not! You really should stay away from him!" she yelled, "He is a monster! He is doomed to be a Death Eater!" she marched past her. "I'm going to tell your father!"

"And I'll tell Harry!" she replied.

"You win! But I warn you he will only cause you pain a misery!

They both went in opposite directions. Neva went to go see her father.

They sat at the table. Hagrid poured some tea. Neva took a sip.

"So I heard you were at Malfoy Manor." he said

She spat out her tea and looked up at him

"What did you say?" she asked wide eyed, "Hermione told you didn't she?"

"No. Malfoy came and told me himself!" he said looking serious. "I don't like the idea of you hanging out with him, but you're old enough to make up your own mind!"

She nodded.

"And you are both in the same boat. I mean your mothers. He told me that too.

"He is nice Dad." she began, "just misunderstood. He just needs people to see the good side!"

"Mark my words if anything happens to you I'll put a stop to it!" he said pointing. "And you'll be going home!"

"I have no home!" she said looking anger, than taking another sip.

"Your mother had a house not to far from here." he paused, "It was hers and your real fathers house."

She spat more tea.

"Don't play dumb! I know you know! Your mother wrote to me when she was first sick and told me she was going to tell you."

"Well who is he than?" she asked.

"I am not the one to tell you. When the time comes, you will find out!"

A knock sounded at the door.

Neva got up and opened it. It was Blasé.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking pissed.

"Draco requests you meet him in his dorm at 7:30 tonight." he said bowing his head slightly.

"I don't think I should go." she said closing the door.

"Neva, he really likes you!" he pleaded holding the door open. "Please come! He'll make it up to you! You're the only one that can help him!"

"Alright!" she nodded.

At 7:30 Neva walked out of her tower and walked all the way to the Head Dorm.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself.

"Neva, I'm glad you came!" Draco said greeting her at the porthole wearing a black shirt and black pants.

She felt the urge to hug him, but restrained herself. She just nodded.

"Please come in." he took her hand and lead her to the couch where they sat down.

"Can I offer you something to drink?

"No thank you, I'm fine." she paused, "Draco, I'm sorry for going in the West Wing!"

"No, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you! Being there brought back every horrible memory of that house!"

"What happened to you?" she said grabbing his hand.

"I don't want to think about them!" he said getting up and his voice shaking. He walked to the fire place and place his hand on the mantel.

She got up and walked over to him placing her hand on his back.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not the type to tell people of my past. I don't think they would believe me."

"I am the type to believe you!"

He turned around and smiled. "Alright, I'll tell you."

"Let's go upstairs!" she said.

They walked to his room and sat down on the bed.

"My father had always been a horrible man! He would always tell the Dark Lord about how I would be his best servant! I kept my father I didn't want to be a Death Eater. He would beat me for being disobedient." he paused shaking. She took his hand. He breathed in deep. "As I got older he got worse! He started whipping me when I was 8! He would do it longer too as I got older. He said it would built character and make me tough enough to be a Death Eater! He built that room while I was go my first year. He would chain me to the walls sometime for days. YOU'RE WORTHLESS! He would yell!" the tears were pouring down his face like a flood. "The whip would tare into my skin. I have deep scars every where on my back. But the worse is the scars in my heart. I was told everyday I was nothing so I believe it!" he got up and walk over to the window. "I can't believe I told you."

"You're not nothing. You a remarkable person who just needs to be held and told everyday you are loved and adored!" she said crying and walking over to him.

"I really miss my mum! She always took care of my and tried to stop him from whipping me!"

She placed a hand on his shoulder turning him around. She look in to his tear filled eyes. She brushed his hair back and kissed him. She unbuttoned his shirt. She kissed his neck and pulled off his as she kissed his neck. She put her arms abound him rubbing is soft skin. She found the scars on his back and felt them. Some of them felt deep. She held him in her arms.

"I'm not going to let anything ever happen to you!" she told him.

"You sound so tough for a girl of you height!" he laughed.

"I may be small, but I could kick Crabb and Goyal's ass!"

He laughed and kissed her forehead. He squeezed her tighter.

"Will you spent the night with me?" he asked.

She nodded. "Let me get some pajamas."

"You could always use some of my cloths. You did look cute when you wore my boxers."

"Alright." she smiled.

He opened the top drawer in his dresser and got out a pair of boxers and a Weird Sister's t-shirt.

"Weird Sisters kick ass!" she said examining it. "Do you mind if I take a shower. It helps me sleep better."

"Oh no not at all." he smiled, "the towels are in the closet."

She took her shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She pecked out of the bathroom door. Draco was already laying in bed sleeping. She walked over to him and covered him up with the blanked at the foot of the bed and kissed his cheek. She went back into the bathroom and got dressed. She climbed in bed.

He stirred for a moment just to reach for her. She snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.


End file.
